In Which Scabbers Brings Them Together
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: Scabbers finds his way into the second year girls dormitories, from there, the drama goes everywhere. Fluff, Hermione-centric. Romione. 2nd year.


**Okay, so this is my one-shot Fanfiction. It is Hermione-centric, and is set in second year. Enjoy!**

~o0o~

Hermione woke up to the sound of Lavender Brown squealing "Omigosh, a rat! Get it away!". Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. It read 6:28.

"Lavender, it's not even 7 yet. Why did you wake up so early?" The bushy-haired girl asked.

"There is a rat at the foot of my bed, and you're worried about how early it is?" Was Lavender's reply. Hermione looked at the rat on Lavender's bed.

"Scabbers, why are you in here?" She said as she got out of her bed and picked up the rat. "I'll be back, I'm returning Ronald's rat." She walked out of the dormitory with sleep still in her eyes. _Ron, why did you pick today of all days to let your rat wander? _ She thought to herself.

After a minute or two of walking, she found herself at the door to the second year boy's dormitory. She raised her arm to the door and knocked rather loudly. A moment passed, and then Neville came to the door.

"Whadda ya want?" Neville asked while rubbing his eyes' it appeared as if he had just woken up.

"I'm here to return Ron's rat." She answered as she lightly pushed past Neville into the room. She walked over to Ron's bed and opened the curtain roughly. She slightly shook him, and he awoke with shock plastered on his face.

"Why're you in here Hermione? This is the _boy's _dormitory." He said to Hermione.

"I'm in here to return your rat. He woke up all the girls by deciding to sleep on Lavender's bed. So be prepared to be tortured by a bunch of girls who only got half as much sleep as they normally do."

"And you had to bother me with this at 6:30 AM because..?" Ron asked, looking for an answer.

"Because it's your rat Ron! I could've just let the girls continue with their squealing, but instead I decided to be nice and give you back your stupid rat!" Hermione snapped, but she certainly didn't mean to; especially not this early in the morning.

"Well, thanks for returning Scabbers. But you really shouldn't be yelling this early, you might wake people up." Ron said while petting Scabbers.

"I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault that Scabbers was in our dormitory." Hermione's eyes began to water a bit while saying this.

Ron looked around and notced that the rest of the boys had gone back to sleep. So Ron put Scabber down on his bed and took a step towards Hermione. "There's no need to cry Hermione. Everyone yells at one time or another." He said as he nervously pulled her into a hug. They both turned red at this. Hermione started to cry, while Ron rubbed her back awkwardly, although Hermione couldn't see his face.

Hermione continued to cry until Ron's pajama's were soaked. Ron light shook her just to see if she was alive. "Hermone?" Ron asked softly once getting her attention.

"Yeah?" She replied softly while looking up, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"How about we get you dried off, and then we go down to the common room?" He suggested in a slightly louder tone, but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

"That's sounds like a good idea Ron." She replied with a smile. With that, Ron wiped the remaining tears from her face with a light touch. The two walked hand in hand to the bathroom near the boys dormitory, and Ron began to wash Hermione's face.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Why did you bother to comfort me earlier when I was crying?" She asked. It had been bothering her since they ntered the bathroom.

"Because I didn't want you to cry. I don't like to see you cry; especially when it's because of me. Remember the last time I made you cry? Harry and I had to fight a troll. I didn't want something like that to happen again." He answered quietly.

"Thanks Ron. It was really nice of you." Hermione said with a small smile on her face, which was now free of tears.

"You're welcome. And your face is dried off and all pretty again. So shall we go down to the common room?"

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?" Hermone asked.

"Oh yeah, well that might be a good idea..." Ron said sheepishly. The two left the bathroom and went back to their dormitories. When Hermione got to hers, she released a sigh and smiled. She would probably never admit this, but she had loved it when Ron began to comfort her.

~o0o~

**I hope the story was well enjoyed! I know I certainly enjoyed writing it, although I should probably write something for my other stories... So I hope you liked my story!**


End file.
